Utensils for cutting pizza into slices for human consumption are known in the prior art. Specialized tools to cut pizza are also known. Such pizza cutters typically include a circular blade attached to a handle. The handle is generally relatively substantial in comparison to the size of a knife or fork handle. The cutting blade is attached to the handle and, in operation, rotates relative to the handle in a plane perpendicular to the surface of the pizza. The circular blade thus forms a cutting wheel which allows the user to cut the pizza by rolling the cutting wheel across the pizza while applying downward pressure. Typically, a user grasps the pizza cutter in a clenching manner, with the user's fingers encircling the handle, e.g. similar to gripping a bicycle handle bar. The known pizza cutters are generally used to cut the pizza into large triangular pieces. Individual knifes and forks are subsequently used to further cut the pizza into bite-sized pieces. Use of known rotary pizza cutters requires a level of manual dexterity that some users may not possess. For example, children or elderly may have difficulty manipulating the cutter in such a manner to cut pizza.
Prior art pizza cutters and relevant other cutters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. D0448611; D0393987, RE032501, D0232413, 4,809,437, 0,388,305, D0346542, 5,428,898, D0341764, 5,144,749, D0350462, D0222380, D0461380, D0433912, 5,555,625, 5,737,803 and 06044565, each patent being incorporated by reference herein for all that it teaches and discloses.